User blog:Martialmaniac/Why the Hunters Association?
I have long wondered why Hunters have the privileges they have. Huge amounts of money, basically no legal responsibility for their some of their actions (murder), to the point not even other Hunters can target them, almost no restrictions in general... Why is that? I mean, it makes no sense. Also, why should killers and dangerous people be allowed to pass the exam? Well, this last part seems to depend on the chairman in charge, but anyway. First of all, the Hunters Association is a private organization: this means that somebody paid for it, and is still doing it. The funds are beyond huge: this can't be the work of a single eccentric billionaire. I'm guessing it's not even just one state to pay the bills, or the Association would risk being its property, but the whole V5. Actually, I'd go even beyond that and sepculate all the countries in the world are contributing. We know there are contracts that bind all of them (with the exception of Kakin after the revolution). Still, why all that money? My answer is "because of Nen". More exactly, because of the innumerable mysterious phenomena happening all over the world (well, the one inside the Mobius Lake). Normal people or even specialists wouldn't be able to study them, because they lack the ability to see aura: that's why specialists among specialists were necessary, and those are Hunters, people who can see and thus study aura and its effects. This is also the reason why there are so many different types of Hunters: Blacklist Hunters must apprehend criminals that wield the exceeding power of Nen, Music Hunters look for cursed pieces of music, Virus Hunters that study mysterious diseases... Some of them may turn out to be useful to the countries (Contract Hunters, and possibly Treasure Hunters), while others are necessary for exploration (Beast Hunters, Plan Hunters...). This last part also leads me to believe that the Hunters Association was also founded to gather people who would be able to face whatever comes in from the Dark Continent, perhaps even as part of a centenary plan to brave it. Anyway, the catastrophes that Nen may bring about would probably exceeding the workings of a single psycho, due to the fact they would be undetectable or impossible to analyze for most: that is why even criminals can become Hunters, because no matter what they do in their wretched lives, it won't lead humanity to extinction, while try to imagine what would happen if the Sonata of Darkness was to be broadcast publicly or end up on I-Tube. However, now that the Association has gathered a large number of Nen users (or since there doesn't seem to be any imminent threat, and the new Hunters are in the dark about why the association was founded), it may no longer be necessary to allow murderers to roam freely, so there are those who advocate for a reform in the Hunter Exam... which is why I would have probably voted for Teradein and later for Cheadle in the election -.-" What is your opinion? Category:Blog posts